Off planetary humanoids
yeah.. ive noticed it.. i dunno if you others have. :D you ready for your best intel, info about your enemy? here we go. have a blast! i ve set foot into them like no other human :D (Predators, avarage weight, 90-100 kgs. :) they eat alittle. (fragile bodies around, in deep space. thinking they can hide. (clones) avarage bodies. (20-60 kgs avarage 40-70cms big, triangle headed evil machines, (dat created predators) / projection; they project their real spirits into these (predator bodies) (spirits: kpax, immortal predator, possessed by witchcraft.) / ( speed, strenght, and spirits; instincts. ) they react on each situation dats delivered it counters it flawlessly. instincts = a whole sub tree in your mind. defence, offensive, and stragetic matters of this, its pure mind is instincts. like me. :) instincts man, pure machine turned into physics and complexity on a diffrent level: ) try once, you may fail once, but once upon a time we will survive this hell. either way youre it yourself... you said it not me. :) we are all in this complexity together, fight together, or you will get destroyed. but when humans see that you have reached full capacity. they will need to defeat you. :) no way out than put out all of your families to a sleep. and rest. for 2212. :) full capacity once again ill be around, :) to slow you mofos down, :) you cannot surpass humans no matter what. its your feeders. so dont come to full capacity it will ruin both days. just give it time. :)) we can overcome. without full capacity. i know this.. we all knows this. theres a plan. a door way rather, dats been shown to you. grab it. and take it down with style. (we are in this together. ) backup plan for each creature you meet. i mean you need a backup plan at all times. be ahead of it. face it . you will see / yes one more thing,, you think you have it,. you think again its instincts are well on its place. & you cannot defeat it 1on1, its muscle is to overpowered compared to lycan. its full ground status (invincible as per for now.) blades, equipment, and its nature is pure instincts. / enemy is real. so real dat you only faced the tip of the iceberg vs them. real body.( triangle headed alien (small) but a thinker. / predators, big, but thinking instinct animals.) i dunno how this works. (Weapons, equipment, blades, and plasma, with supersonic spirituality weapons.) /strenght, maximum capacity by medicin.) (other than steroids its green blooded.) (abilites; sorcery.: ) combat, skilled, to the teeth, while being instinct animal ) / attatchments. ( its hair. is attatchments. physical, mental, and brutal strenght comes within eletronics.) (professions.: theres Lion, the pilot, viper, pathfinder, crimson spike, super predator(dragon), hybrid predator(dark fang,) super-predator(taboo), black jaw(huntress), (young huntress), super bounty huntress, and the predator. (ive been against them all. since i the day i got born, ) (stealth, teleportation, high-super-sonic-tech equipment, such as drones flying around.) they are predators, off planets is what you should be worried around about. they are stenching off clone asses, and stench alot. there "hi-super-tech equiped, with supersonic lasers, and plasma, while blades. wielding them like no other. you havent noticed why you all are alive? :D" theres a task for you.. sniff it up. and do what you want. :) theyre 14 bilion enemies. around. :)) while you are well under numbered. dont take more numbers or our society willl drop. and you drop too. in both feeding and strenght. i got a plan if you wanna listen to it. :) peace i see, and i seek some guardians of this planet, theres rules i know. but these rules are to be broken. even 10 commitments if you use it against evil. you use evil to trash the evil. i seek a debuff releaser, dat my debuff comes out of my body, ive had it in me for a good month now. strenght debuffer. i think (and i need to get rid of something so i can enjoy my life.( ps. make this happend., gimme a cure and im off . ) you wanted information there you go you got it. now leave me alone, and gimme a cure. :) mainly my problem is this.: predators alien spiecy, dat only woves to conquer. :) basicly. they will exterminate humans if needed, but theyre feasting on our fears. :) (they can stealth, teleport, and a magnet can kick their ass, :) put it like a bumper sticker on it. you will see it can only flee!) (plan to face it straight up fist up, pumped up for fueld action it is. its a machine like no other, talks, speaks through its stomack, cannot communicate with it.) other than instincts. (if you wanna hear my plan, come visit me :) its a one time rock dat you will need to grab!) my imagination cracks me up.. : this is the flaw of a flop theyve done towards me: okay.. ive sat down thought about it.. what we can do as a team, so i thought, make a team of 6 = better than 5. but 6 elements in 1 team, with sub trees of indiviuals and with professions of combat. in each tree. you need a defence = subteranial classes, = such as offensive in the tree, as well as defence. build up defence, then you see your offensive line, build up on a medic staff, healer, invovled yes. and each one of them. you will defeat them one by one. as a team vs teams. 6 man team, = 6 man predators. = because they put as many as you are. but you need to swift in order to do so, overcome at all cost, dont give them more men, but be mindlessly empty.** * combine, weaponary, * defensive, places, combat, styles, and submissions. * offensive, stragetic, combat, styles, and missions. * facepalm - team of 6 individuals. a team * 6 elements. = combine a team like this you will see they destroy a whole set of predators if communicated alrite. last is this, apiece of me, : instincts. use it. as you wish. * weakness = doesnt show it, joints, such as thick clean magnets. ** fatality = weaponized, blades, and its equipment. ** offensive = throwability. spiritual weapons, such as physical, and mental, and spirits ** combat = all kinds of combat * weakness = its bound to be weak in places it doesnt train, such as terrain, buildings, and closed terrains, woods = its profession is nature. * fullfilled machine = instincts are well on place, it thinks with its scents. * movement = fast and speed is exeeding a human strenght speed and movement by 3-5 times strenght compared to a ordinary human. * swiftness = its feet, it has huge feet, as in stabile. and crucial weakness, its joints. aim for a joint you get it hard, but injur an animal you will see how fierce it is. ææææ never learn to play with fire, because you are a delightful liar. * Test. you think a human is fast on its feet? how about you compare this, usain bolts record by 5 seconds. on 60 seconds it can move probly over 5017 meters on less than 60 seconds. (meaning moveable for like a animal as of a cheetah. fastest animal on planet earth. meaning aprox 60-70 kmph they can run . in this speed, and maintain it for over well.. 1 hour(s) origin unknown. strenght. aprox as same strenght as a lycan. but humanoid form makes it invincible. its a true warrior. * Speed: its fast. superb fast, its movement by feet, and hands are combat lookalikes like brucelee + 2 machines like never before. you think brucelee was fast? think of it. like a combat style equals up to be a predator a real one of them in reality. * its speed. comes with stamina, and medicin combined to a machine to equal out its strenght compare its animal reptile such as a croc . its jaws are strong as its muscles. as we speak they are really inhuman stronk. (my story, my glory, my help, my advice, my work, my research, my policy, and my blood pure blooded human. such as a cat :P real predators of planet earth. ) my advice, give me help and dont make me angry. (demi-god one of a kind) use me. but dont abuse. i swear i sniff up manipulating within this ground. .) hahaha im cracking myself up., i need these things,, removal of a buff / debuffer, and a cure. :) ps. i dont wanna go into this strange mental universe, but tho i wanna give you only backup. nothing more. you offer me more.,. i deny. i will remain and be by gods. you cannot change my fate. = cure, debuff, and thats it. you never saw me, you never noticed me, you never will see me again. this is one of a time, one of a kind fight, lets bring them to their kness!) (ps. you defeat me... youre all extinct. stage 3 done. at stage 4, my heart) if i fall into this.. and you manipulate me, human kind = exist no more.. dat includes you as vampires. ) none to feed you. :) whipe your eyes.. not a time to day dream at.. times flying by. what you will need to do, i set up a offensive and a defence, for your purpose is to survive with humans by your side yes... but if you eliminate humans none to feed you. if you eliminate yourself.. predators conquers this world. either way youre skrewed. so tell me one thing.. how about give this backup alittle head start shall we ? :) and as they are speaking, they are defending their and themselfs. you need to not watch around what humans do.. but focus on your task, survive. with humans. humans are here to help. so are you. why do you think you choose this path of your patheticness. you are dead, but alive. how wonderful. or do i need to put you on your place where you belong vamps? i mean you all. and i can. :) with one swing. :D